1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid dispenser for dispensing liquid by using a piezoelectric actuator, and a method of dispensing liquid using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid dispenser supplies a liquid solution such as water, oil, or resin of a predetermined amount and is used in diverse fields, for example, in a semiconductor process or in the medical field.
In particular, a liquid dispenser is frequently used in an underfill process of a semiconductor process, that is, to fill a package of a semiconductor device with a resin. In a process of manufacturing a light emitting diode (LED) device, a dispenser is used in a process of coating a LED chip with a phosphorescent solution which is a mixture of a phosphorescent material and a resin.
In liquid dispensers as described above, a pump receiving a viscous liquid and dispensing a fixed amount of the viscous liquid at an exact position is used as a core device.
Various pump structures such as a screw pump and a linear pump are available. Recently, a piezoelectric pump, in which a piezoelectric element is used as an actuator, has been developed and used to perform a fast dispensing operation in a semiconductor process or the like. Korean Patent No. KR 10-1301107 (published on Aug. 14, 2013) discloses a piezoelectric pump.